Alone
by rae-finch
Summary: After the battle at Canary Wharf, the doctor finds himself alone again, mourning over losing Rose. He finds some comfort from a stranger. Don't worry, I'm still following the story. I don't own Doctor Who, but found inspiration in its stories.


Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; mso-bidi-language:AR-SA;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

AN: I don't own Doctor Who, but found inspiration in its stories and characters. Also, don't worry about the story. I'm still following "Doomsday". I'm not sure if this is open or close. Let me know!

**Alone**

A lonely man sits on a bench on a graveyard, watching the sun rising over the large tombstones. The morning light shines behind the stone angels and onto his face, full of despair. Flowers sit beside his feet as he sighs, too full of contemplation.

"_What went wrong?" _He asked himself a thousand times, and thought of a million answers, but only one image played through his mind. Ever since sheleft his side, everything went wrong in the world. History had completely rewritten itself.

"_She did it for Earth and mankind...and for me."_The slender man tried to keep a calm composure as he makes his way to her grave.

It has been over a year since the war ended, the still memory etched in the ground covered by the newly built cemetery. Soldiers and civilians share the same grassy acre. His brown shoes barely touch the small, rectangular mound. As he placed flowers on that patch of grass, he touched her name etched onto the stone.

"_She was braver than I will ever be._"He glanced over to see the two people that loved her as much as he did.

"_None of them should have suffered._" He was at tears when he heard footsteps.

Looking up, he sees a shadowed figure kneeling down. The sunlight blinds his view, unable to make out any features, but could sense eyes look at him. Without any warning, the figure started moving towards him. The closer it came, the more he started to see distinguishing features. He sees a young lady with dark hair, holding a bouquet of flowers. She didn't say anything, but smiled. She looks over to the grave and places a rose under her name.

"A rose for a rose,"she said.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm just another mourner here to give my thanks and condolences,"she answered.

They both sit in silence. It was another minute when she said, "I've heard about her, Rose Tyler. She saved the entire human race from robots and aliens. Just saying that sounds ridiculous. If you told me that they existed, I would've called you a nutter and call the police."Her laugh came unexpected for him. She tried to cough her way out of it and continued, "Her sacrifice did not go to waste." She looked at his eyes for the first time during the conversation.

"Were you close to her?" She asks. He sighed.

"Yeah,"he answer, "we were too close for our own good." He stands up and she follows. "Well,"he starts, "I was just passing through. I won't be bothering you anymore." He walks away.

"You know, I saw you there too, with her."He immediately stopped. He turned around to see the dark-haired woman coming closer_. _"You two were fighting the creatures like they were nothing, while everyone else ran screaming for their lives. You seemed to know exactly what you're doing." She came too close for his comfort."Who are you?" Hesitating, she adds,"Are you an alien too_?_"

He didn't want to go through this all over again. It was too soon. "I'm no one, just a person doing what's right_,_"he answers coldly. Anger, sadness, and now fear mixed inside that he couldn't stand one more second with her. The last thing on his mind was to be revealed by a stranger. He stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave,"he says curtly. Even with his sudden farewell, he hoped that she would stop him from leaving again. She didn't.

She watches him leave in that blue police box. As he looks on the monitor screen, he sees no sense of awe and wonder on her face. She just stares numbingly until the box completely disappears.

She stands there for another minute or so before walking away. The sun has completely risen by the time she left. The entire city is alive, people walking to their jobs, cars driving by and airplanes flying above. Basking in the sun, she stands at the edge of the cemetery, the river nearby reflecting the passing clouds in the sky. She pulls out a necklace from underneath her clothing. At its end is a small fob watch. She holds it in her hand, its face shining in the sunlight. She sighs.

"Time will never be on our side."


End file.
